A Christmas To Remember!
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go to America to spend Christmas with her relatives, at the end it is definitely a Christmas to remember. This is a one shot, I am partnered with my sister (tn65loverinuy620jd) on this one as well. This is a late Christmas gift to any of you Inuyasha lovers out there :)


**Hello everybody, we hope that you will enjoy this oneshot :) It was supposed to be a Christmas gift to you all, but hopefully it will still mean the same. Before we start the story, we would like to give a shout out to our friend Peace. Is this long enough for you? Okay now with that out of the way, On to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Inuyasha!**

Kagome's mother received a call from her sister-in-law, in America. Asking if they would like to spend Christmas with them in the U.S. this year, since it has been years since they've all seen each other and it would be a nice change. The last time they all visited together, Sota wasn't even born yet and Kagome was only two years old. Mrs. Higurashi was so happy to be invited that she quickly accepted.

She only had one problem on her mind. How was she ever going to get Kagome to stay in the present long enough for the journey? She had no idea, the only thing she had on her side was hope.

The date to leave was coming close, it was only a week away and Mrs. Higurashi was becoming nervous. Excitement filled her once she heard the door open along with Kagome's voice saying "MOM I'M HOME!"

She quickly left the room and went to her daughter, and gave her a hug. "Hello dear" She said with a smile "Come back for more supplies?"

"Yep but I can't stay to long, I'll have to leave by morning." Kagome told her mother, normally her mother understood when she said that. Although this time her mother had a very disappointed look upon her face. "Okay, what's going on mom?" Kagome finally asked.

"Well Kagome, your Aunt Betty called the one from America. She asked me if we would like to spend Christmas with them this year, I quickly accepted, its been so long since we've seen them and it would be nice for us all to be together again. I would really like you to come as well Kagome." Her mother replied with a new-found hope.

Kagome lowered her head, "I don't know mom, this isn't exactly the best time right now." she honestly told her mother.

"I understand dear, but you really should come or at least try to make time to come. After all sweetheart it's been years since we've last seen them, you were only two years old." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to reason with her daughter.

"I know mom, alright. I will talk to Inuyasha about it and see what he says.' Kagome told her mother hoping to make her relax a little, 'even though I think I know exactly what my answer is going to be' She thought to herself.

"It will only be for two weeks, dear."

Kagome sighed "When are we supposed to leave mom?"

"In a week" Her mother replied.

Kagome thought for a moment before replying "Okay mom in the morning I'll go back and ask Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi had a happy smile on her face, "Thank you dear"

"No problem mom but hey it's late I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek "Okay dear, goodnight"

Kagome woke up early the next morning, to the pleasant smell of her mother's wonderful cooking. Getting out of bed she quickly went down stairs to eat.

After breakfast Kagome went upstairs to get dressed. Once she was dressed and ready to go, she left to go to talk with Inuyasha."

Once she was back, Inuyasha was there waiting for her. "About damn time you came back wench"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Get ahold of yourself Inuyasha, I wasn't even gone for a full day."

"Keh" was all he replied.

"I need to talk to you Inuyasha, it's important"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well my Aunt from America called my mother, she wants us to go and spend Christmas over there with them. I would be away for two weeks." Kagome explained to him. She knew that he would throw a major fit about all of this, and sure enough he did.

"What? No way Kagome! We are so close to finding and killing Naraku, and now you want to leave for two weeks!"

"Come on Inuyasha I haven't seen them in years, the last time I saw them is when I was two. This is very important to me and my mother" Kagome said with watery eyes. "And besides Inuyasha, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come along? I know that I would love it if you did."

He just crossed his arms and turned his back towards her.

"Inuyasha, Christmas is the time of year to be with the one's you lo-...I mean care for"

With his arms still crossed he turned back around and muttered a low "fine, we'll go."

Before he had the chance to change his mind, Kagome grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the well. Once they made it through back to the present, they went inside.

"Mom?" Kagome called out.

"Yes dear?" Her mother replied while walking into the room.

"Inuyasha said we could go and guess what mom? Inuyasha said that he'd come along" Kagome told her mother excitingly.

"Oh my well that's excellent news dear. We'll be glad to have you join us Inuyasha, you should go and start packing."

Kagome nodded and they went upstairs. Packing didn't take them long at all, they had perfect timing. Once they were finished Kagome's mother called up to them saying it was time for dinner.

Inuyasha was the first one down the stairs. Kagome just shook her head and giggled 'I swear that man has a bottomless pit for a stomach.' she thought while walking downstairs herself.

While at the dinner table they all talked, about the trip and how much fun it was going to be especially with Inuyasha coming along. Their biggest problem was that Inuyasha didn't have a passport, and they didn't know how to get him one. Well getting him one was the easy part but hiding his ears now that was the hard part of it all.

Grandpa Higurashi decided to stay home so Inuyasha could use his, plus he didn't like the fact of getting on a plane at his age. Just then an idea hit Kagome, "What if we take a picture of Inuyasha and place it on top of Grandpa's?"

"There you we go now unfortunately we have to cover those cute doggie ears some how" Kagome's mom said just before she started to think.

All of this made Inuyasha nervous he had no idea what they were planning to do to him, and he also had no idea what a passport was.

"I know" Kagome said just before standing up and leaving the room, she came back a minute later with a bandana that Inuyasha hated to wear.

"Oh no" Inuyasha said while backing away.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it's only for a little while." Kagome begged

"No way!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then if you wont wear this, you can use Sota's hat again, its your choice" Kagome told him

"I'll take the hat" Inuyasha replied with a huff. Kagome just rolled her eyes and said "alright then" at least she got him to choose one of them.

The time quickly passed, now they were on their way to the airport.

At the desk, the woman asked to see everyone's passport, she looked at Inuyasha's passport kind of funny but she had no reason to say that it wasn't real, so she let it go.

As they were walking up to the plane, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute, you want me to get inside this demon? Are we trying to become his next meal?"

"No Inuyasha, this isn't a demon. It's a plane, that's what is taking us to America." Kagome explained.

"Well I don't trust it" Inuyasha said with a death stare.

"It's completely safe, just trust me okay?" Kagome asked the annoyed half-demon.

"Keh, fine wench" He replied with crossed arms.

Kagome sighed but decided not to argue with him.

While on the plane they had yet another problem. With Inuyasha's sensitive ears and his stomach, This is the guy that can live through a hand through his gut, but he couldn't handle a simple plane ride.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a demon Kagome?" Inuyasha asked very annoyed

"That's because it isn't." Kagome replied

"Then why the hell am I feeling like this?" Inuyasha asked her, he was only becoming more and more annoyed and angry.

"Because Inuyasha you're not used to a plane plus this is your first time on one, just try to sit down and relax."

"Relax, you want me to relax? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Sit down and look at a magazine, maybe that will help." Kagome suggested as she got up and grabbed him some magazines since she realized that he wouldn't know what they are.

The trip took forever and they were all sick of it, especially poor Inuyasha. After the very long trip, they finally made it to Colorado.

Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of that plane, he was the first one.

As everyone got off the plane, they all went inside and waited for everyone to find all of their luggage.

"That is the last time you take me on one of those damn things!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

She just shook her head "well then, how do you plan on getting back home if we don't take a plane?"

Inuyasha took a minute to think, "I'll walk and take a boat that's how. I'll be damned if I go on that plane thing again."

"Suit yourself Inuyasha" Kagome said in a teasing tone, she knew that she didn't have anything to worry about.

Once everyone had their luggage they went outside. There was a car waiting for them and someone holding a sign that said Higurashi on it. Walking towards it they told him who they were. He nodded and opened the door.

The car ride from the airport to their Aunt and Uncle's house was much better.

"So Kagome, why does your family live here instead of where you live?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well my Uncle used to, he is a business man. He goes any where his company needs him too, and he was sent here once. While he was here he meant a woman and fell in love with her, so he decided to move here so he could be with her. That's why" Kagome explained to him.

"Oh okay" Inuyasha replied.

Once they had finally arrived at their relatives house, they all got out of the car and went to the door.

Aunt Betty answered the door, "Hey everybody! How are you all?" She asked just before looking at Kagome, "Oh my Kagome is that you? Wow you've grown up since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you Aunt Betty" Kagome replied

Betty then turned and saw Sota "And you must be Sota, I've heard so much about you, it's good to finally meet you in person." She said while holding out her hand.

"It's good to meet you to Aunt Betty" Sota replied while shaking her hand.

"Hello Betty thank you for inviting us all out, to spend Christmas everyone." Mrs. Higurashi said

"Oh you're welcome dear, and who is this young man?" She said while pointing to Inuyasha, "Kagome's boyfriend perhaps?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other quickly and both turned red, "Umm...no Aunt Betty he isn't my boyfriend, just a friend. This is Inuyasha."

"It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha" She said with a smile "Come on in everyone, you'll all catch your deaths out here. I'll show you to your rooms."

The house was large, it could almost be considered a mansion. So needless to say everyone had their own room and then some.

Once everyone was unpacked they went into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Uncle Hajime was there waiting for them, "Hello everyone, welcome to our home"

"Hello brother" Mrs. Higurashi said while giving him a hug.

"Hello Uncle" Kagome and Sota said in unison.

"Uncle I would like for you to meet Inuyasha, he's a great friend of mine" Kagome said to her Uncle.

"Well then it's very nice to meet you Inuyasha, any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours" Hajime warmly stated.

They all sat around the table, Kagome's two cousins were sitting there, they were twins.

"Shizukio and Majuro these are your cousins, Kagome and Sota. Along with your Aunt Sheriru, and Kagome's friend Inuyasha" Her Uncle announced.

"Hello" they both said together.

Hajime looked over at Kagome, "Kagome, why don't you, Sota and Inuyasha come and help me pick out a Christmas tree? We decided that since we're all together this year, that we would have a real tree." He explained.

"Sure Uncle, Inuyasha and I would love to help out, right Inuyasha?"

"Aah sure why not?" Inuyasha said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Perfect thank you, we will leave as soon as we are finished with our meal"

When they were all finished, just as promised they went to his vehicle and took a short ride. To the Christmas tree farm. "Go on you two and pick out a tree, Sota and I will start on the other side and see if we can find one there. When one of us finds a tree we will seek out the other, sound like a plan?" Her Uncle asked.

"Yep, come on Inuyasha let's go find a tree" Kagome said to him.

The walk through the forest was calming and peaceful for both Inuyasha and Kagome. All the trees were beautiful but they had to find the perfect one.

There was a lot of snow on the ground and while they were searching, Kagome couldn't help herself. She grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Inuyasha. The snowball hit him in the back of the head, "Bullseye!" Kagome yelled happily.

Not really sure what just happened Inuyasha quickly turned around and let out a growl. He was then hit in the face with yet another one, "Two points" Kagome yelled joyfully. When he saw Kagome, he knew then exactly what had happened and he was going to pay her back for that. While she was being happy and not paying any attention, Inuyasha grabbed himself some snow and made a ball out of it.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!" Inuyasha said while picking up some snow and making it into a ball.

Kagome knew that she was in trouble now and with a giggle she was off. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled out to her.

Inuyasha then started chasing her and once he was close enough he decided to throw his snowball, but he missed. Because just then Kagome hit a snow bank and landed face first into the snow.

Inuyasha quickly came by her side, "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while helping her up and out of the snow bank.

"Yeah I think so" Kagome said while brushing the snow from her face and hair. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "Here let me help you" He said in a kind voice and he helped her get all the snow off.

When Kagome looked up she saw the most beautiful tree. "There Inuyasha that one, it's beautiful and perfect." She said while pointing to which tree she was talking about.

"I guess" He said while shrugging his shoulders. "I've never really picked out a tree before." He added.

"Let's go and tell my uncle, so we can cut it down and take it back" Kagome said

"Like I need a saw Kagome, I have claws" Inuyasha told her just before, he went close to the tree and with one swipe the tree was down.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot." Kagome said honestly with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Inuyasha then picked up the tree and they walked off to go find her uncle and brother.

Hajime was surprised and amazed, when he saw Inuyasha carrying the tree by himself.

"Kagome where did you find, such a strong man?" Her uncle asked.

Kagome giggled "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She said back.

"Yeah you're probably right, I've never seen any man who was that strong even in all of my years"

They quickly and carefully tied the tree on the roof of the car and left.

Once they arrived back at the house, everybody was happy that they could finally decorate the tree. That turned out to be a disaster for Inuyasha, he kept getting tangled up in the lights and the garland.

When the tree was all decorated and pretty, the next thing that came was placing the star at the very top. Kagome took the star and started to hand it to Inuyasha, he smiled sweetly. He gently took her into his arms by the waist, and lifted her up to the top. She smiled back at him and then placed the star where it belonged.

Dinner was served shortly after, everything went well and it was time for dessert. Kagome volunteered to go and get them so everyone could keep talking.

"Inuyasha? Would you come help me bring the deserts out?" Kagome asked him sweetly. He nodded his head, stood up and walked with her into the kitchen.

They almost had everything out and ready, the only thing left was the pumpkin pie. Kagome decided to let Inuyasha put the cool whip on, handing him the can he attempted to use it.

Inuyasha had never used one before so he looked at it funny as he tried to figure it out, "Here Inuyasha, you press the button down and it will come out" Kagome said trying to help.

"Thanks" he muttered, as he pressed the button cool whip started going all over. Thinking there was a demon in the can he told Kagome to get down and tried to attack it.

"Inuyasha, stop that! It's okay, it's supposed to do spray out." Kagome said.

"Oh" He said while letting go of the button, and when he did the can stopped spraying.

"Would you like me to do it?" Kagome offered

Inuyasha nodded and handed the can over to her. She had the pies done in seconds, then they took the pies out to everyone.

The next event was the gifts. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he didn't have a gift for Kagome and had no way to get her one. He was feeling depressed, he really wanted to do something but he couldn't. Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Inuyasha, "Come to the kitchen with me" She said briefly, so he did.

"Here" She said while handing him a small box.

"What's this?" He asked being totally confused.

"It's a gift that you can give to Kagome, I knew you wouldn't be able to buy her one in time and especially with out her knowing so I did it for you. I hope you don't mind" She replied.

"Thank you and no I don't mind" He said with a blush to his cheeks.

He then went out to the living room and handed Kagome the box, she was surprised and happy all at the same time.

Opening it she saw that it was a necklace with an arrow on it, "I love it Inuyasha thank you so much."

"Your welcome" He replied with a smile.

When the gifts were finished, Kagome and Inuyasha headed off to the kitchen for some garbage bags.

Once they were under the door way, Inuyasha noticed something hanging up above. "What's that Kagome?"

She looked up and replied "It's mistletoe" she then reached up and kissed him on the lips. "When two people stand under it they kiss, it's a tradition that's been around forever." She finished. Both of them were red as a cherry.

"Umm...lets go and get those bags" Kagome suggested, Inuyasha just nodded he had no idea on what to say or even if he should say anything.

Later on into the night, everyone went to bed. Except for Inuyasha and Kagome. They were sitting on the couch drinking some hot chocolate, they were silent for the longest time. Until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" She asked in a quite voice.

"I can't stop thinking about, the kiss."

"That's what I keep thinking about too" She replied while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Did you...mean it?" he asked nervously

"Yeah...I did, I guess you can say that it just felt right, you know?" She replied honestly. 'It's better to tell the truth than to lie to him' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha's mind was going a mile a minute, he just couldn't shake it clear. He was completely lost within his thoughts. All he could respond to Kagome was "yeah.." Inuyasha never thought he could feel this happy, especially over a kiss, but he was, that couldn't be denied. Kagome was definitely right on one thing, it felt right.

Kagome smiled leaning over she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight Inuyasha, I should be going to bed and so should you. There is no danger here so you don't have to stay up all night."

Inuyasha nodded as they both took their last sips of their hot chocolate. They stood up and walked up the stairs, Inuyasha stopped with her when they reached her room and opened the door for her, "goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome replied just before shutting her door.

Inuyasha went to his room after that, laid down on his bed, he fell asleep soon after with happy and confusing thoughts in his mind.

Much later on into the night, in the early morning hours. Kagome woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She got out of bed, putting on her slippers, she walked to the door. Opening it she found Inuyasha on the other side.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" She asked still half asleep.

"Oh, umm...nothings wrong Kagome, I just wanted to talk to you. But this is probably a bad time -" Inuyasha said, before he was cut off short.

"No, no Inuyasha. It's not a bad time, come on in so we don't wake everyone else up." Kagome told him quietly

Stepping aside, Inuyasha went into the room. She turned on the light so they could see each other.

"What's up?" Kagome asked as she walked to sit down on the bed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, to him this was harder than killing any demon. "Kagome...the kiss that we shared earlier...well actually last night. I can't get it out of my head. If I'm not awake thinking about it, I'm asleep dreaming about it." Inuyasha finished just before he lowered his head, staring at the floor.

Kagome smiled, placing her hand under his chin she turned his face to look at hers. "I know what you mean Inuyasha, I'm the same way."

His heart jumped just then, 'could she really feel the same for me?' Inuyasha thought to himself just before saying. "Kagome...can I" try as he might he just couldn't get the rest of the words to come out.

Kagome saw this and thought she would help him out, "Kiss me? You mean?" She asked kindly.

He nods his head while looking straight into her eyes, she smiled and said "Yes"

They both leaned into each other, once their lips meant it felt like fireworks were going off into the air. Both of their hearts were filled with joy, happiness and above all love.

The kiss was long and hard, neither one wanted to end it. Pulling apart but only to breathe. They then looked deeply into each others eyes, and within their eyes they found everything they ever wanted. At that moment they couldn't help it their lips crashed together once more. This time more passionate and loving.

Their arms came around each other, searching all over the others body. Becoming hotter by the minute, they both knew what was about to happen. As they laid down on to the bed things only became more intense.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in amazement while trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha cupped her face with his hand, breathing hard himself. "Shhh...Kagome, it's okay" he said just before kissing her once more.

Kagome had all the trust in the world, with Inuyasha. She loved him, and even though he never said it to her, she knew the truth.

Kami was probably up their saying that it was about time, even Kami knew what they meant to each other.

Sitting up, Inuyasha slowly began to remove her night-shirt, he stared at her beauty. "You truly are the perfect Christmas gift there is Kagome" He told her honestly.

Her face turned red, and she shyly looked away. Inuyasha turned her face back towards his, and kissed her.

Kagome's hand slowly found their way to the bow of his pants, and in no time they were open. With some help from Inuyasha they were off, and soon enough he was completely naked. He was beautiful and gorgeous.

He laid her back on to the bed, slowly crawling on top of her, he began to take her pants off.

'This is defiantly a gift, a gift that I don't feel like I deserve' he thought as he cupped her face and just stared at her, 'but some how I do and I plan on opening this gift, all year round from now on' he concluded with a tear in his eye that he hoped Kagome couldn't see.

He was wrong, she saw it and smiled. Leaning up she slowly kissed the tear away.

"You have always been the perfect gift as well Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly to him. As she ran her hands through his long sliver hair.

No more words were needed at the moment not after that, and as their love completely consumed around them, everything just fell into place.

Laying naked side by side, the relaxed into each other's arms wanting nothing more than the other at that moment. Kagome knew this would be a Christmas to remember for the rest of their lives.

"I guess we can consider this another Christmas gift, huh?" Kagome said smiling

"You got that right" Inuyasha said as he kissed her again, there wasn't one spot on her body that he hadn't kissed.

They were officially together, now and forever. There was no going back, and honestly why would they?

Over the rest of the two weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome were side by side and happy.

Kagome's mother just kind of knew, and she smiled to herself. Keeping it secret, she knew that they would tell her when they were ready.

When the visit was over and they families had to part, everyone was sad and had tears in their eyes. Giving their last hugs goodbye, Kagome's uncle volunteered to drive them to the airport.

On the way there Inuyasha was confused. "Kagome, where are we going?" He whispered in her ear.

"To the airport" She simply replied

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "What? I said that I was never going on another one of those damn things and I meant it Kagome!"

"Oh it will be okay, Inuyasha. Plus there is no other way to get back home"

"No I will find my own way!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes, she knew how to get him on the plane.

Finally making it to the airport, they were about to get on their flight.

"NO WAY!" Said an angry half-demon

"Uh-oh here we go again" Kagome's mother said.

"Umm...Kagome now don't be upset" Inuyasha said nervously

"Upset, I'm not upset Inuyasha, but we do need to get on this plane, and you are coming"

"No I'm not"

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly released it "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground with a loud thud. Everyone turned to see what happened and what that noise was. People all over gasped when they saw him laying there on the ground with Kagome beside him.

Kagome let out a nervous giggle "Everything's fine, nothing to see here. Just go back to whatever you were doing"

Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's legs, looking up at her little brother "Sota come help me will ya?" Kagome asked and sure enough he grabbed the other leg, they then dragged Inuyasha into the plane.

**The End! **

** There you go everybody! My sister and I hope you've enjoyed this :) Please review and let us know what you think! Merry Christmas, even though it's late.**


End file.
